Alice in Runeterra
by Szept
Summary: What a curious world. So much like home and yet so drastically different. It's no Wonderland for sure but what can a young lady do in its absence?
1. Press release

An insane murderer's escape!

On morning of 20th March, the prison cell of a convicted murderer, Alice Liddell was found empty. Citizens in possession of information regarding her whereabouts are urged to report their findings to the nearest police station.

Alice Liddell, age 19, also called the "Fire Girl". Had, after her recent murder of Dr. Angus Bumby, been convicted to a life sentence in Broadmoor Criminal Lunatic Asylum. The convict has been diagnosed with lunacy, pyromania and violent tendencies. Many witnesses have also supplied a statement of reoccurring hallucinations and suicide attempts.

On 23rd February, an incident in the London Underground had occurred, a raving Liddell had entered the station and after accusing late Dr. Bumby of abuse and murder of her long deceased sister. Had, in eyes of 79 witnesses, pushed her victim under the approaching train, which was to deliver his new patient.

The incident has caused an uproar in the circles of British Medical Association and among ordinary London citizens. As Alice Liddell is known to have been released from Rutledge Asylum not a year ago, with a guarantee of her posing no threat to society. After this murder however, qualifications of Rutledge alienists and the grounds for which its superintendent remains in his position are put to question. The Association has posed a request for discharge of the asylum's doctor Heironymous Q. Wilson, who was responsible for Liddell's treatment. The statement contains a complaint against "(...) a gruesome incompetency which had allowed a dangerous lunatic to leave the facility's grounds."

The lunatic in question had been admitted to confinement in Rutledge after a fire broke out in her home at the age of 8. Where she had stayed for the next 10 years, after which Dr. Bumby provided her with a job and a place to stay at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, where she stayed until recently and had been undergoing further therapy with the help of her victim and benefactor.

After committing the crime, Liddell had not attempted to resist her arrest, and following a medical examination, had been court sentenced for a life long treatment in Broadmoor Criminal Lunatic Asylum, as she had been judged unfit for living in society and a danger to herself as well as her surroundings. The judge finds a relapse highly likely to happen in the future.

On 20th March, her cell was found empty, and after a through search she was found to be missing from the grounds of the facility. It is unknown how she escaped and who helped her, but an investigation is already undergoing and a wide-ranging search for the fugitive is being commenced. The police urges anyone who has seen this dangerous criminal to report his findings to the nearest police station. In the interests of citizens' safety, police also advices not to approach Liddell, as she is likely to be violent and poses danger to her surroundings.


	2. Through the Void and far away

This is different. Everything is different. The first sign of such noted dissidence was the fall itself. Now, it is good to remember that her description of normal is ways off from that of ordinary men. For Alice, falling down (or up, she sometimes feels that sideways might also be a good direction to use) through a hole that occasionally opens beneath her feet is by no means an irregular occurrence, it is so however- for most people, she knows. For them it would be a novel experience and thus different. For them it would be not normal kind of different. Shock and disbelief would be their reaction, but not Alice's.

For her standard is one of a kind.

The fall, as she has taken to calling it, is a vortex. A vicious maelstrom, but no more threatening than fire contained by a lamp's glass. If one does not take an action whilst in it, then she would find herself hard pressed to achieve even a scratch. Should the girl be honest with herself, she could tell that she does not even know how she can come to harm during it. As such she finds the term achievement quite fitting. No matter what is it that she finds in the hole, be it a tree, doll, rocks or even a whole building. She will not be even able touch them, no matter how different their opinion on the matter may seem to be as they move by her, no further than an inch away at times.

Any other person would have called the emptiness of her pathway comforting. A bit more normal. For the raven haired girl it was anything but. It started off as usual, (she smirks at the irony of the word and its presence in her mind) with the ground deciding not to support its own weight. The noise, the sights, trains gliding through air, bells ringing without clappers, cards cutting pigs in half, a truly ordinary fall if she may say so herself.

And then something went awry, she knows not what nor when. Only that when she noticed it, the swirling mass of her surroundings had vanished. Not the casually flying-by objects only. Everything. The sound, the light, it was as if none of it existed, along with the warmth of any kind, and yet she did not freeze. No sooner had she realized the wrongness of it all did it all come to an end. Probably. She has no way of telling with how disoriented she felt. The end came in the form of a heat wave, a powerful one, quite simply unlike any she had ever felt. It came along with the Sun and sand. She had never before seen sand so pure, of such truly sandy quality, not really gold but on its way there in between white and yellow if she is to judge. The girl imagines that is what sand is supposed to be like, every tiny grain shifting on the gusty wind, so dry it leaves not a speck of tiny glittering rocks on her skin. What a fascinating sand indeed!

She got to experience that first hand as her entrance to this place was not even remotely as graceful as it should be. Which she also took as her second cue to the nature of this particular land. In Wonderland, her fall always (always) ends calmly, she lands as if carried by a light breeze. This was not the case this time, for she simply fell flat on the sand, and while irked, Alice is thankful for that. Were she to hit something beside the fairly soft surface of it she would have come to injury for sure!

So these are two things different as of now. Were she to focus only on the important parts. The third one is the fact that she is currently standing in the middle of what seems to be ruins of a desert city. A fair sight to behold, beautiful in the way that any ruins of bygone ages are. Intriguing, mysterious, grand. Speaking volumes of whomever it was that had risen it from nothingness into what it was meant to be, and the sad truth of time's passing. That death is inevitable for all the things that are, only what does not exist in the first place may never be destroyed. Everything passes, this is what Alice used to tell herself when she thought of ending it all. It was hard, at times, when months went by without a thing changing for better.

Last weeks... days? Were not better in that respect. She killed Gumby and in so doing saved Wonderland, and herself in the process. Or maybe the other way around, it may be that both, Cheshire said that one is entirely dependent on other. She didn't regret being unable to return to the "real" world. She has nothing awaiting for her there. No home, friends or future to look forward to. Just more grey and misery around every corner. It shouldn't surprise anyone that she had preferred to stay in the home of her own making. It would be there as long as she would. In a way, she could gaze into future with hope.

Stoics seem to be in the right though. Alice is not even surprised that just as she began believing that there may indeed be a better tomorrow, she finds herself thrown into yet another adventure.

And she knows instantly, this is not Wonderland. Too plain, too real. The Sun is telling. It had never been anything more than a light, though even that was unnecessary, the night and by extension- darkness is a relative term when it comes to Wonderland. All things are.

The landscape is solid, it is sand and ruins yes, but Alice knows that Wonderland is not solid by any measure. It shifts, flows, it's not sky or Sun she should see, looking upwards, but herself in a mirror, or something else completely, heavens filled with red clouds of either candy or blood. That would be an appropriate sight, then again, this is no London for sure, the lack of smoke obscuring the sunset is proof enough. But if so, where might she be? She knows of African deserts yet this seems somewhat different from what books describe. But does it matter? She is elsewhere and that's perhaps enough to be sure of for the time being, not Wonderland, not London, a deserted ruin.

She must admit that this Sun is much lovelier than what she is used to, the city has little to offer in ways of admiring its beauty, blood red light now colouring the world would be drowned out by the pollution lingering in the air, and Wonderland... yes it does have sunsets of similar shape although she can't by far remember ever truly having time nor inspiration for admiring them. Always chased by one or other disaster, always in a hurry. Alice rubs her arms as she feels cool air beginning to take its tool on her. She heard that the desert night's air is supposedly much cooler than through the day, that sometimes it is actually cold. She hopes that is not the case here as she is not used to frigid temperatures and her dress is hardly an appropriate measure of defence against them, come to think of it, her dress seems hardly fitting for a desert at all! It is another thing assuring her in conviction of this land not being a part of her own mind. Her dresses always take shape of their own, fitting to any and all location she happens to be strolling through.

The real question for the moment is what should she do in regards to her current situation, finding a way out of the city seems just as good an option as exploring it, one will lead forward into the unknown, the second may shed some light as to where she is. Perhaps wandering through obviously ancient ruins in a place she has been dropped off to by her fall is not the wisest idea there may be, or may it be the only sane choice? Who knows what manner of monsters, human or otherwise lay in hiding, but do they not everywhere? Would she be safer anywhere else? Doubtful.

She looks down at the fifth and for now the last reason she suspects this place is neither Wonderland nor London, or even Earth. Vorpal Blade, just lying next to her feet on the sand, unassuming, clean, it's never clean. But while that may be remedied easily- it is the fact that it lies in the first place that unnerves her. It should never happen, when she lets go of her weapons, they dissipate. And she knows for a fact that she had no weapon in London, she wasn't allowed anywhere near knives. Her beautiful dress she is not sure of, as she sometimes thought herself to be wearing it in the city but never had she had the blade on her person also. Just to be sure, she picks it up but to drop it again, as expected, it doesn't disappear. Now how is she to carry it with her? Stashing it in her clothing would without a doubt make a tear, buckles in her boots would suffer a similar fate and that leaves her only with the option of carrying it in hand. What a bother.

And so she chooses to remain in the ruins for the time being, It is an hour at most before the Sun sets, lest it deems itself above it, though it seems to be getting bigger and even more red so it is most likely to comply with its own nature. For now she needs to find a clue as to where she is, shelter and food may come to be needed but that is not necessarily true, she is not hungry for now and besides, she had on occasion deprived herself of a meal, or been deprived of it. It's a fluid concept as to how it may have actually had happened. Standing point is that food is a thing one can get by without for a time, preferably short amount of it to be sure but nonetheless, it is not an immediate concern.

To explore a forgotten city! What child doesn't dream of such an adventure and who ever truly gives the dream up? When first she was released from Rutledge and heard of mister Schliemann's findings she was most excited, world seemed such a vibrant place after so many years spent in the asylum, she is not capable of pointing out why was she so excited exactly. Maybe simply because of the knowledge that there are still things to be discovered other than every day's repetitive misery. It is strange to feel excited for something she knew seeing was an impossibility. Or perhaps just the fact that imagining the ancient Troy gave her at least a couple minutes of reprieve from her reality, anything was better than that.

To be sure, There is not at all much she sees that may be considered worthy of attention in the place she finds herself in right now. Crumbling walls mostly, and pillars, oh so many pillars everywhere! They seem made of solid stone, she had never seen solid stone structures before, she wasn't allowed to wander off too far away from the orphanage. Maybe she had seen the Queen's Palace as a child but all she remembers from before is the fire. Raging and all-consuming. Images are not at all the same as reality, one can't touch a fish through paper. So it is with great interest that she trails patterns on many a pillar as she makes her way through the ruins, heading up, always up, it's a universal thing for every human to head for the peak whenever they see one. There is always something interesting atop. Be it view or leftovers from previous visitors, that too decided climbing to be the most prudent course of action.

Alice supposes it to be an instinct buried deep within everyone to always head upwards. Wonderland has great many mountains, it also has great many holes, respectively containing things helpful and terrible.

It is a huffing and thoroughly frustrated Alice that makes it atop the enormous dune after a good amount of time spent on this effort. Terrible choice of dress, she may not be the most gifted person when it comes to her physique but the sand is simply horrid to climb! For every normal step she has to take three as she just keeps sliding down along with the sand she disturbs. Desert sand may be most fascinating but it really is behind when compared to its counterpart on the bottom of the sea.

The girl allows herself a moment to breathe before spinning around in search for landmarks, her eyes are immediately caught by a monstrous structure long distance ahead, beside that, there is nothing but more stones devastated by time. Nothing, a city in the middle of a desert. And she in the middle of it, not a compass nor map in her possession, but these aren't necessary to walk, to pick a direction and go, where she ends up matters little. It seems like there is only one place here of any importance and thus worth exploration, and only one way to find out the truth of it.

Better move lest she wishes to be caught outside before sunset, the Sun seems to work in the same way it does back home, if she can even call London and Earth as a whole- home. She glances at Vorpal Blade to make sure it is still in her hand. She knows not what to expect of this place, it seems stable but who is to say it shall remain such. For all she knows she may not even truly be on a desert nor in a city, it may be that nothing is real. She stops.

"Cat?"

Nothing. There goes that perspective.

"Queen? Hatter?"

She is answered only by the wind, swirling the sand grains around her feet.

She resumes her walk, unnerved by the fact that for the first time in her memory she is entirely alone. Cat had always been with her, always. She needed only call him, Alice can't remember most of the ten years she spent in Rutledge and as such does not take that time into consideration. Even in London she never felt truly alone, a stranger in crowd, yes, but she always felt a presence with her, watching, always watching. Her heart is filled with emptiness at the thought of loosing her... companions, for the lack of better term. Not friends, she doesn't have friends, creatures of Wonderland are horrid abominations. Cat came as the closest one to achieving the title of a friend, he was the only constant in her life, he even gave up his life for her, not intentionally she thinks, but he did nonetheless. And he did not abandon her later. Granted, his survival depended on it but does it matter in the end? An ally is the best she can think of when it comes to naming who he is to her.

And now he's gone. He always arrived when called for, more than that, he would undoubtedly decide to reveal his self had he came along with her, she knows him well enough to be sure of it.

This is real, this place is real. No dream can hope of coming close to such a perfect illusion. She feels the sand, her legs tire of walking on its shifting surface, the wind whips her skin with the tiny grains lifted from the ground, it is all very much perceivable, she had dreamt long enough to know the disparity.

The realisation of being in the material world, wherever that may be, is reassuring. And at the same time it is not. Wonderland is her true home, it being where she belongs and where she thought to spend the rest of her life should it prove possible. Cheshire spoke of returning to the city as likely impossible, at least for a time. Being trapped in her own mind can not possibly be healthy for her waning sanity, she recognizes the fact. Thus her arrival here being a reason for relief.

But all she knew to be true and not, no longer applies. This is not anything one can prepare for! It may prove to be better that way, so may she even believe, but knowing to be absolutely alone is proving to be a weight on Alice's heart. It also poses a question. Has her Wonderland disappeared? Is her mind healed? Is this permanent or temporary?

The young woman can't answer any of these questions. For now.

She looks upon the gargantuan structure looming in the distance, it seems not a step closer than when she set off, and she did cover at least a mile since that moment. She can only begin to imagine the size of it. It looks to be a pyramid, Alice knows of them, the magnificent tombs of ancient Egyptian kings. This is certainly not one of them, the building far ahead of her is alike a mountain were she to compare the pyramid on Earth to a hill.

She is far from home indeed.

* * *

Care for a cup of floin smoit?


	3. To near and far

The nightfall came and passed, leaving Alice to walk in semi darkness, it's cold yes but nothing to be discouraged by. She had heard that great plains seem to give the impression of the chosen direction being closer than it is in reality, and while she did believe in those tales, it is the first time she has the opportunity to experience said phenomena on her own skin. Wonderland, while impressively humongous at a glance can not be said to apply to that rule. All is where it seems to be, no further, no closer- and how could it possibly be any different if it is her perception of it that shapes the landscape?

It is not dark, not really. The sky is clear as only desert sky can be. Leaving the pale moon to shine as brightly as nature means it. Enough to cast shadows not unlike the Sun, it's a rare occurrence for such a night to happen in England, much less London, where the smoke from factories adds to the grey mass obscuring the sky. But she did in fact see a night brilliant enough to rival this one before, once. Oh so long, so long ago.

What is truly new to Alice, are the stars, again, it isn't that she has never seen stars before as that is simply implausible. But she has never before seen so many of them, never knew that so many could exist! Maybe they don't, back in the city. The girl recognizes not even one constellation that shines so beautifully above the world. So much brighter, so much more colourful, as if someone spilled sparkling dust, or milk, then only deciding to delight himself by haphazardly but meticulously arranging the stars themselves.

Alice's eyes revert from observing heavens to land atop the pyramid she has decided to reach, it stands out as a great shadow surrounded by the sea of stars. There is no mistaking it for anything else even in the dark of night as there are no mountains to confuse it with. There is an anomaly though, one taking form of a flickering light in the spot she assumes to be the summit of this massive structure. Fire light, it is far ahead indeed as the lost brunette has not even reached the feet of the aforementioned construct. She is not sure if she will manage the climb that awaits her, rarely has she experienced exhaustion in her life. Other than mental of course, Wonderland can not be taken into equation either, as any harm or effort there is also one conducted by mind. Her ten year stay in asylum, where she mostly spent her days (weeks at times) lying in bed did not do wonders to her stamina. Her first days outside Rutledge were torture, pure and simple. Induced by none other than her own pathetically weak body, oh she got better yes. But her shape leaves much to be desired, and her legs agree, if the way they feel as if made of cotton is any indication. It's the sand most likely, Alice is unused to walking on such unstable a surface. At least the grains do not spill inside her footwear, it is a lucky thing indeed that she happens to wear high boots, or maybe not. She is not sure if they are appropriate for walking on such a surface, perhaps walking barefoot would be more comfortable. And oh! She could carry Vorpal Blade in her boot!

She will give it a try when she reaches the pyramid.

The young woman scours her mind for something to occupy herself with, there really is nothing around to do that for her and quite honestly, she finds herself bored. It's a bad thing to be, makes for an awful company- this monotony. It stretches time beyond its given boundary and finding something to disperse it is on occasion a challenge for Alice. Given how her thoughts tend to wander into all the dark places she would prefer them not to, the asylum, the orphanage, the fire. It's annoying how the sheep she was told to count so that they help her fall asleep have a tendency for appearing more alike monsters than animals, with sharp teeth and foam dripping from their snarling mugs. Covered in sharp wires and glass instead of wool. The fence is always off also, jagged and with teeth serving for spikes. Lullabies only invoke memories of her mother and her screams right thereafter. Not the most comforting sound, not that she's particularly bothered by those, no. It's only uncomfortable, they've been plaguing her mind for too long to be anything more than somewhat disturbing.

Damned Cat. The least he could do is distract her with riddles. In theory she should be capable of thinking them up for herself, the despicable animal is a fragment of herself after all. Turning to a being inside your head for conversation doesn't seem a healthy thing to do but it has always been like that. For as long as the girl's memory dares to wander anyway. Hm, trying to come up with a riddle is also not a bad idea to pass time. A pity she won't have to think of an answer, oh well, maybe she can share them with someone she meets, should that ever happen that is. Who is to say that bonfires don't happen to simply start by themselves here. Wherever here may be. Hm.

Talks without speaking, knows without thinking. No, this could be so many things, something more precise. It speaks only with your... mouth? Words? Tongue maybe? Carries- no. Too obvious.

Speaks only thanks to you, with words without a sound.

This seems nice, simple but not too much she hopes. A quick glance tells her that she seems to be getting noticeably closer to the construction now. The light atop seems bigger than a spark at least, maybe that's a better point of reference than the structure itself.

Hm, I don't walk yet I wear of walking, what am I?

That's better, this one she could actually- There is something behind her. Alice stops abruptly and spins around, Vorpal Blade at the ready, it is with a bit of disappointment that she notes a lack of anything before her. She takes a step back, strange, she is sure there was something-

Alice's musings are interrupted when she trips over a sudden lack of footing and falls downward in an undignified heap of limbs and flapping material. She comes to a stop a moment after the beginnings of dizziness catch her, and struggles to stand up, falling twice in the process. After giving a squeeze to the blade to reassure herself of its continuous presence in her hand, the girl twirls around in the opposite of direction to that which the world seems to be pulling her towards. Then tries to brush herself of the sand, although with little effect. She winces as her unoccupied hand attempts to straighten out her sand filled hair. Dreadful, this is not any state for a lady to make introductions. This isn't any state for anything at all!

It serves as just another reminder that this world is not Wonderland. She is always clean there, well, relatively, all the gore she sometimes manages to seemingly swim in, does not at all feel bothering, the sand on the bottom of the sea is nothing but solid and yet somehow soft. Dirt does not as a point of fact exist, for all intents and purposes, she does not have to worry about trivialities of life there.

Like water.

The young woman sneaks a glance at an offending dune from the top of which she's just tumbled down. Only it's not there. Or rather not where it should be as the moonlit trail of her slide goes further downward, technically- there should be no downward at all. She smiles.

Now this feels somewhat familiar.

She turns around to find that the dune that was in front of her had disappeared also and that the pyramid seems to have moved closer, not daring to turn around lest the landscape shifts again, she resumes her walk, now wholly focused on not looking behind in spite of overwhelming sense of wrongness trailing her steps.

Even though she hears nothing, she knows something to be just behind her. Even if it's not truly there. Before long she breaks into a run.

It lasts for the entirety of a couple of seconds as in her way, from beneath the sand raises a... creature, for Alice knows not a better name for it. One which size puts it just under Cat. That is if he was not such scrawny a creation and had the appearance of an insect of sorts, at least it has four legs. The girl imagines that her frequent companion would be quite displeased with comparing him to the being before her, even more so should it not have four legs! Cat is very meticulous when it comes to such things. And riddles, naturally, it's a rare occurrence when he decides to speak plainly.

Again she raises her weapon, ready for an attack that is fated not to come.

"As was foretold. Here you are."

Most would turn around at just hearing a man's voice from where there is supposedly nothing, or something that isn't there. Nearly everyone would if that voice happened to lapse around itself, creating an echo that has no right to exist. But Alice is not them, looking back now is a bad idea when her goal is such short a distance away, when it may not truly be lest she touches it.

What a terrible circumstance for an introduction. To talk with someone without facing him, with a blade in hand no less! At least it is clean, she doesn't want to appear piggish. Even if her manners at the moment do seem to be lacking, this she can also blame on the fact that quite a dangerous looking insect happens to be disturbing her peace of mind at the moment. But to also be grimy in such situation? Unthinkable!

"Hello sir. Would you please come in front of me? This is quite an uncomfortable way to talk-" She points her knife at the beast before her. "and I'd rather not turn around."

"The voidling is with us. It won't move till we say and it is you who face the wrong way." So the creature is called voidling? And it's a companion it seems, to this unnerving entity behind her. At least they don't seem to mean her harm as they could already deal it in duet. She lowers Vorpal Blade, somewhat reassured by their actions though still unwilling to listen to the new arrival.

"Thank you but I'm afraid that the pyramid will disappear, I've been meaning to reach the fire atop." She hears a snort, strange sound, given how it seems to coil in on itself.

"It makes no difference. The fire is of its own and your entrance is forbidden. You shall find nothing there." Now this is letdown. But no point in fretting over it, she has found something of notice on her way so does it truly matter that she will not reach her destination? She turns around as her worries seem to no longer be valid.

Her brows rise as she sees a levitating man, clothed alike a desert nomad. She can't see the details of him beside strange markings on his clothing, as there is no light to reveal them, although his most striking feature, the blue, glowing eyes shine brilliantly enough to make the mask he adorns visible. The most curious thing though is that his is the body of a human. This, for Alice, is unusual as in her experience, creatures beyond mortal capability, never are. Then again- her experience in that field is only gathered from Wonderland, where indeed she would most likely find a creature with two heads, as she expected from the way he speaks. But this is no Wonderland, something she would do well to remember.

"Alice Liddell," she makes to curtsy but her efforts are only rewarded with stumbling when the sand gives way from under her feet, she straightens up, making attempt to look somewhat dignified "pleased to make your acquaintance." She looks at the man expectantly.

"You are not of this world." Well this is rude. "Your arrival is nonetheless expected, you have travelled through the Void and yet remain untouched by it."

"I- must admit to not having an idea as to what you speak of mister..." She trails off in hopes of receiving a proper answer this time.

The light in this strange man's eyes flicker as he blinks while crossing his arms. Alice only notices it now but he seems not to blink frequently. She steals a glance at where the pyramid was a moment ago and notes that it has vanished altogether.

"Call us Malzahar if you must, and we've seen your coming to this world. As we have seen many come before you, but they were of the Void and Icathia beckoned them. What are you?"

He is almost as infuriating as Cat is. Even his answers bring only more questions.

"A human, to the best of my knowledge, from London in England."

"We know nothing of places you speak, and we know of great many things beyond comprehension." He (they?) becomes silent for next couple seconds as he seems to contemplate upon something. "Come, this is not a conversation to be had here." With that his feet drop to the ground and without delay, start moving toward a place their owner chose. "Don't stray your gaze from us, we do not wish to look for you again."

"Again?" Alice asks as she catches up to his leisure pace. She can hear the voidling following her steps but does not look back, following Malzahar's order.

"It is nature of this place to elude minds." Alice has issues when recognizing moods but the echo of his voice seems a lot harder, nearly flat when he says it. "Second sight has found you, mortal eyes are not enough to see the path between ruins and it takes both minds' sight to stay together. You did not know of us, thus you were lost." What a curious place, a maze without walls. Not so different from Wonderland it would seem if it too is affected by mind, unless it is the mind being influenced by something here. No matter, anything at all unnatural is more than she could hope for back home.

"And where are we going?" This seems like a reasonable inquiry to make, it is not at all prying since it involves her as well!

"Our camp outside ruins. We have a meal prepared for you as well as a tent. You will want to come with us after we speak." Well he seems a bit overconfident.

"Will I?"

"That, we know for certain." She can't tell for sure but he seems to be amused by something in her question.

What a curious, curious man.


End file.
